Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{9}{7k} + \dfrac{-8}{7k}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{9 - 8}{7k}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{1}{7k}$